Tou Thanátou
by Klarusifogia Hega
Summary: Arwah Maysilee Doner tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah ia dinyatakan meninggal. Ia malah terikat dengan Mockingjay... tentu saja dengan nafsunya akan darah yang masih sama seperti 25 tahun yang lalu. Ditambah dengan kekesalan dendam yang memuncak. Berbahaya.
1. Blood 1

_Aku menjilati darah yang mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu. Menyesapnya. Menikmati setiap kengerian yang tadinya dirasakan gadis itu. Lewat darahnya. Yang mengalir. Keluar dari leher yang kugorok tiga menit yang lalu. Apa? Aku hanya membantunya._

**Tou Thanátou  
**

**.**

**Klarusifogia Hega**

**(THGbukanpunyasaya)**

_Anak bodoh. Dia pikir dia punya harapan. Satu-satunya harapan Katniss seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan. Dia pikir dengan menang, dia bisa bebas? Meronta-ronta seperti anak bayi. Seperti punya masa depan saja._

_Wajah Peeta tiba-tiba berubah seperti patung batu saat mendengar rengekan Katniss. Hahaha... Katniss tidak akan mencintaimu, Peeta. Buat apa kau berharap? Kusarankan kau mati saja waktu di arena. Kau akan lebih berharga saat kau berupa sekumpulan tulang._

_Sementara Haymitch, sampah itu, mengatakan kebohongan lagi. Mencoba menenangkan Katniss agar mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Mereka. Tidak. Punya. Masa. Depan. Kita semua tidak punya masa depan!_

_Kenapa orang-orang tidak memberontak sebelum 'mockingjay' dungu itu lahir? Karena mereka tahu mereka tidak punya harapan. Dan Katniss, secara tidak sengaja memberikan harapan palsu itu. Merubah semua pemikiran logika menjadi imajinasi. **Sampai kapanpun, seekor burung tidak akan pernah memadamkan api!** Burung yang memadamkan api hanya ada dalam dongeng. Dan dalam kenyataan, burung yang berusaha memadamkan akan ikut terbakar._

_Jika saja aku bisa mengatakan hal itu pada mereka. Tidak._

_Apa peduliku? Aku berharap pin milikku dibakar setelah aku mati! Jadi aku tidak perlu terikat dengan anak perempuan sok berani itu._

_Aku berharap Madge tidak memberikan pin kepunyaanku itu pada Katniss! Tidak, tidak. Aku harap dia tidak lahir! Penderitaan saudari tercintaku bertambah sejak dia datang. Madge hanya lelucon. Dan dengan konyolnya dia memberikan pin mockingjayku untuk Katniss?! HAH! Pin kebanggaanku untuk si gadis sok berani? Yang benar saja! Keparat!_

_Bagian favoritku dari kesialan ini hanyalah Prim. Ya, adik Katniss. Dia mirip dengan ibunya, sahabatku. Ibunya yang dulu tentu saja. Penolong yang manis. Ya, darah penyembuh mengalir di tubuh Prim. Dan darah pembunuh mengalir di tubuh Katniss. Keluarga yang lengkap. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, dia tidak pantas menikahi seorang pemburu dan pekerja tambang. Itu akan menghancurkannya. Dan memang benar, iyakan?_

_Aku hanya peduli pada mereka. Saudariku, sahabatku. Dan Haymitch, tadinya. Tapi sekarang dia hanya onggokan sampah! Tidak lebih! Aku sangat amat bahagia saat mengetahui pacar sialannya itu mati. Haha! Walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu dan aku baru mengetahuinya, tetap saja itu kabar baik!_

_Jika aku tidak bahagia, lebih baik seorang pun tidak._

_..._

_"Katniss, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria tampan itu. Dan si gadis dungu pun (pastinya) akan menjawab, "tidak, tidak apa-apa." Lalu setelah itu mereka membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting, berciuman, memerangkap beberapa hewan, atau memandangi hutan. Dan sialnya aku terperangkap disini. Lebih sialnya lagi, tanpa dia mengenakan pin milikku pun aku masih tetap terikat dengannya. Aku sudah tidak punya fisik nyata dan terikat dengan gadis idiot yang sekarang sedang melumat bibir pria tampan. Benar-benar hebat!_

_Si idiot dan si tampan, ya, namanya Gale. Mereka menuju Hob. Menukar beberapa barang dengan kesepakatan yang di luar akal sehat. Bahkan wajah tampan jaman sekarang tidak mempengaruhi otak._

_Ya, kuakui ini bukan jamanku. Lagipula seharusnya aku sudah mati. Aku secara resmi hanyalah mantan penduduk dari dunia cacat ini._

_Siapa yang peduli juga denganku? Walaupun aku bersikap (berpura-pura) manis dan baik dulu, semua orang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berpura-pura ramah dan peduli._

_Mereka, semua orang tidak pernah membuatku merasa bebas. Mereka menekan sisi kejeniusanku. Menekan sisi logisku. Menekan sisi gelapku yang haus akan darah..._

_Aku pernah melakukannya sebelum Hunger Games. Membunuh. Membuat celah agar darah segar bisa mengalir dengan deras. Membantu mengakhiri dengan cepat. Awalnya kumulai dengan yang mudah dulu. Dengan hewan malang yang lewat di depan rumahku. Biasanya sih, kucing. Yang kelaparan. Jadi aku berniat menolongnya. Jika kuberi makan, beberapa hari lagi ia akan kelaparan. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang ada di otakku adalah membunuhnya. Bagian favoritku adalah leher. Jadi kugorok lehernya. Setelah itu mayatnya kulempar ke dalam hutan._

_Pembunuhan keduaku, kali ini manusia. Anak laki-laki itu kelaparan. Badannya kurus kering. Dan aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku mengajaknya ke belakang rumahku. Aku memberinya permen dan kue kering. Setelah itu kukatakan padanya, aku akan menolongnya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum, masih tetap tersenyum. Aku mengabadikan senyum itu dengan ranting pohon yang ku tancapkan di senyumnya. Dan mayatnya kubuang ke hutan. Mudah sekali._

_Kalau saja tidak ada Hunger Games, aku bisa menolong lebih banyak jiwa lagi. Sayangnya aku terpaksa mati konyol karena burung rendahan dan sekarang dengan terpaksa terikat dengan gadis miskin sok berani._

_Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah waktu. Waktu untuk mengembaikan segalah hal ke posisi yang semula. _

_Juga kekuatan, aku harus mengumpulkannya. _

* * *

Katniss melangkahkan kakinya melewati pagar-yang seharusnya-dialiri listrik. Membawa hasil buruannya yang hanya dua ekor untuk disumbangkan ke keluarga Gale. Ia melewati daerah dengan puluhan rumah kumuh yang dulunya menjadi tempat dirinya tinggal.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Katniss bisa merasakan kalau kehidupannya lebih baik setelah Hunger Games. Ehm, lebih tepatnya kehidupan keluarganya.

Hubungan Katniss dan ibunya mulai membaik. Prim sekarang bisa makan kue yang tadinya hanya bisa dipandanginya dari luar toko roti Peeta. Membaik secara materi, sisanya sih, sama saja.

Sementara Peeta, perubahan yang dapat dirasakannya hanya kuas, kaleng cat, dan kanvas-kanvas.

Dan jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Katniss yang hanya beberapa langkah.

Haymitch, jangan tanya. Dia masih pemabuk-level-tinggi-yang-tidak-pedulian.

Katniss melangkahkan kaki menuju Hob, entah bagaimana dia lupa caranya.

Bukan cara melangkahkan kakinya, tapi bagaimana caranya masuk ke Hob dengan sekantung logam berat di kantungnya tanpa banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

...

Peeta menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menggores kanvas dengan cat. Kali ini ia mencoba melukis matahari terbenam. Dengan dramatis, tentu saja.

Ia membuka jendelanya agar bisa mendapat inspirasi. Tapi karena membuka jendela, ia malah teringat sesuatu.

Dia akan pergi untuk membeli methamphetamina, agar ia bisa menggambar sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Tidak seorang pun tau tentang kecanduannya ini, kecuali penjualnya, yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Keluarganya tidak tahu, Katniss pun tidak tahu. Kayak mereka peduli saja.

Peeta keluar dari rumahnya, menuju rumah Haymitch untuk melihat persediaan alkoholnya. Ya, sekali-kali ia ingin membelikan Haymitch alkohol. Apalagi sekarang Peeta tahu rasanya memakai atau meminum hal-hal seperti itu. Juga rasanya saat persedian habis.

Rumah Haymitch yang seperti kapal pecah itu memberikan aroma keputus-asaan. Maksudnya, siapa sih, yang tidak bisa mencium bau alkohol dalam jarak tiga meter? Dan walaupun Peeta sudah sering memakai methamphetamina, tetap saja, rumah Haymitch lebih baik dihindari.

Persediaan alkohol Haymitch masih banyak. Jadi sepertinya Peeta tidak perlu membelikan cairan bening itu untuk Haymitch.

Kitney sudah menunggunya di belakang toko obat. Wanita tua itu memegang barang pesanan Peeta dengan dua tangan. Peeta memberikan uangnya dan mengambil barangnya itu. Transaksi cepat, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang hal ini.

Sayangnya, kali ini ada yang melihat transaksi singkat itu.

...

Primrose Everdeen. Dia melihat transaksi Peeta dan Kitney, yang ia ketahui sebagai pemilik toko obat kecil di ujung jalan. Awalnya ia tidak bisa menangkap kejadian itu. Tapi otaknya tiba-tiba menjelaskan bahwa Peeta sedang membeli 'obat'. Yang terlarang.

Ia tahu 'obat' itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan nyawa manusia, tapi insting penyembuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Prim akan melakukan sesuatu.

** TBC**


	2. Blood 2

**Part2** , **_logika memang menyakitkan, tapi kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan imajinasi._**

* * *

Prim ingin menolong Peeta. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia menduga hal yang salah? Bagaimana kalau Peeta hanya menggunakan obat biasa atau malah suplemen kesehatan? Insting penyembuhnya ingin secepatnya menghentikan Peeta. Tapi dia masih manusia yang bisa merasakan malu, iya kan?

Belum lagi, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari detak jantung normal saat bicara dengan Peeta.

Entah kenapa, kapan, dimana, bagaimana.

Terdengar aneh saat Prim memikirkan bahwa itu cinta. Terasa aneh saat diingat lagi, bahwa Peeta mencintai Katniss. Kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Ia tahu Katniss tidak pernah mencintai Peeta. Tapi terkadang Katniss mengharapkan Peeta di sisinya.

Sulit.

Terlalu rumit.

Prim hanya remaja tiga belas tahun.

Yang jatuh cinta pada pria yang mencintai kakaknya. Pria yang benar-benar menyukai, cinta setengah mati pada Katniss.

Dia agak merasa bersalah saat memikirkan tentang aku-jatuh-cinta-pada-Peeta.

Dan Peeta, pria itu sedang dalam masalah.

Sepertinya sedang dalam masalah.

...

_Desa Pemenang sepi seperti biasa. Seperti kamp konsentrasi. Kami seperti orang-orang yang terisolasi._

_Mewah dan tanpa kebahagiaan._

_Hidup tanpa masalah._

_Cerita tanpa inti._

_Seakan-akan ketidakadaan masalah itulah yang menjadi masalah bagi kami. Para pemenang. Yang membohongi diri sendiri._

_Aku dengan alkohol. Katniss dengan panah dan perangkap. Peeta dengan cat dan kanvas._

_Anak-anak itu. Terkadang aku berharap mereka mati._

_Ada saat dimana gagal, berarti menang. Dan hal itulah yang kupelajari dari Hunger Games._

_Tapi keegoisanku mengatakan adanya harapan._

_Dari anak-anak itu. _

_Peeta dengan kata-katanya._

_Katniss dengan dirinya sendiri._

_Tanpa sadar aku mengacaukan hidup anak-anak itu. Yang bahkan tidak tahu-menahu tentang hidup._

_Aku egois dan kejam. _

_Di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin melihat ada anak-anak lagi yang mati. Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku._

_Aku yang berkedok alkohol dan air liur, selalu membiarkan anak-anak mati._

_Bahkan aku tidak tahu itu salah atau benar._

_Otakku sudah penuh dengan alkohol. _

_Aku sudah gila. _

_Benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat..._

_... Karena aku, setiap kali melihat gadis itu..._

_... Aku melihat Maysilee._

_Sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa aku masih merindukan Maysilee. Wanita itu. Yang sesaat membuatku melupakan kekasihku sendiri._

_Yang menjadi rekanku untuk beberapa minggu. _

_Waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi aku merindukannya lebih dari kekasihku sendiri. _

_Seandainya saja dia pergi._

_Dia bisa kembali, kan?_

_Mungkin dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu dia tidak akan menikah._

_Setidaknya aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Dulu._

_Tapi logikaku selalu mengulangi kalimat itu._

_Maysilee sudah mati._

...

Katniss menatapi makam ayahnya. Makam ayah Gale. Juga makam Gale. Berurutan.

Mengenang ketiga pria itu. Katniss memang tidak mengenal ayah Gale. Tapi ia tahu sifat-sifatnya dari Gale. Yang sekarang tidak akan pernah lagi ditemuinya.

Kecelakaan tambang itu merengut sahabatnya, sama seperti saat peristiwa itu dulu membunuh ayahnya dan ayah Gale.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa waktu itu Gale sudah selamat. Katniss sudah menggenggam tangannya. Gale sudah berada di atas tanah.

Tapi tambang sialan itu masih saja meledak. Menghancurkan tubuh Gale. Di depan mata Katniss.

Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh kekar itu hancur. Bagaiman potongan tubuhnya terpisah. Katniss menyaksikan semuanya.

Potongan tubuh Gale, ayahku, dan ayahnya yang telah ditemukan dikubur di sini. Di bawah pohon dimana Mockingjay biasa bernyanyi.

Di bawah pohon dimana Mockingjay biasa bernyanyi.

Tempat paling damai di Panem.

Beristirahat di pohon dimana Mockingjay dengan kerelaan hati membuka mulutnya. Menciptakan rangkaian melodi dengan arti tersirat. Tempat yang indah. Tempat yang indah untuk mati…

Cukup.

Katniss tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melanjutkan hal ini lagi. Mereka sudah pergi. Sekeras apapun, sesedih apapun ia menangis, mayat tidak akan pernah bangkit dari kubur.

Ia berusaha bediri, meregangkan tubuhnya, memandangi makam itu sekali lagi.

Lama...

Mengingatkan Katniss pada ciuman Gale...

_"Katniss, kau baik-baik saja?" Gale memandangi Katniss. Memandang mata seamnya. Rambut seamnya. Bibirnya…_

_"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa," jawaban Katniss menggantung di udara. Gale, juga Katniss, mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang mereka sama-sama ingini sejak lama._

_Cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukan ini. Hal ini. Menggapai bibir masing-masing. Saling mengikat. Merasakan bibir satu sama lain._

_Menarik, melepaskan dengan lembut. Membiarkan gelombang listrik statis yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Menggapai-gapai. Sama-sama tidak ingin melepas. Emosi yang menyebar, hangat, rumit. Katniss menarik nafas. Lalu melanjutkan ciumannya lagi._

_Gale membiarkan tangan kananya menyentuh lembut pipi Katniss. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Katniss._

_Merasakan kehangatan masing-masing…_

Ada sesuatu yang menarik Katniss. Dari ingatan itu. Dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Terlempar keluar.

Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya masih di tempat yang sama. Berdiri tegap. Dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah itu menyeringai. "Terimakasih, Katniss." Tawa itu, bukan tawa Katniss.

Katniss bingung, sekarang raganya melayang-layang. Mengikuti tubuhnya yang sedang lari. Bibir itu mengeluarkan tawa kejam, menyeramkan. Melengking tajam.

Membuat para Mockingjay terdiam. Menghentikan nyanyian mereka. Tubuhnya melesat begitu cepat. Bahkan Katniss sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa berlari secepat itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya_, apakah ini mimpi?_ Tapi perasaan ini begitu nyata. Bagaimana gravitasi tidak menghalangi pergerakannya? Tunggu. Bukan. Katniss tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya. Ia sama seperti angin.

Katniss mulai panik. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kakinya, rambutnya. Iya mencoba menenangkan diri. Menarik nafas…

Tapi Katniss juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak memiliki wujud. Ia tidak memiliki bentuk. Ia sama transparannya dengan udara.

Tidak. Katniss tidak bisa begini. Ia hidup.

Tuggu, ada ranting pohon lima meter di depannya. Ia akan menggapainya. Membuktikan bahwa ia masih punya wujud. Ia manusia.

Ia bergerak semakin cepat. Ia akan menggapai ranting itu ia akan menggapainya.

Tubuh itu berlari semakin cepat. Katniss tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Ia akan menabrak ranting pohon itu. Ia menutup matanya pasrah.

Katniss mencoba merasakan kelopak matanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap melihat segalanya dengan jelas.

Katniss menatap ranting itu. Dan anehnya sedetik kemudian ia melewatinya. Begitu saja.

Katniss bisa menembus benda? Tidak mungkin.

Tubuh itu melewati pagar. Mempercepat larinya. Menabrak berbagai macam benda. Bahkan anak-anak.

Katniss bisa mendengar omelan warga. Orang-orang yang memarahinya. Anak-anak bodoh yang menertawakannya.

Ada yang mengatainya gila. Tubuh itu menoleh sedikit saat mendengar ledekan itu. Tersenyum sinis.

Tubuh itu memutar arah, menuju seorang pria yang tadi mengatainya gila. Menerjang pria tua itu sampai terjatuh.

Tubuh itu mengamuk. Melemparkan benda apapun yang dilihatnya kepada pria itu. Memukulnya membantingnya. Melakukan hal apapun untuk menyakiti Pria itu.

Tubuh pria itu berdarah-darah. Pria itu berteriak minta tolong. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menolong.

Setelah puas, tubuh itu menyentuh darah yang mengalir dari kepala si pria tua. Memandanginya, lalu menjilatnya. Tubuh itu memejamkan matanya.

Lalu tawanya saat di hutan muncul. Lantang dan mengerikan. Katniss mendengar ada anak kecil menangis. Sementara ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Padahal itu adalah tubuhnya.

**TBC **


	3. Blood 3

**Katniss terengah-engah, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpinya aneh. Jiwanya terlempar keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri, sementara dirinya kebingungan, tubuhnya memukuli seorang pria tua dengan brutal.**

**Lebih anehnya lagi, kali ini Katniss bisa mengingat mimpinya. Bukan hanya sepotong-sepotong tapi keseluruhan mimpinya yang semalam. "Tentu saja kau mengingatnya, sayang." Suara itu… Tawa mengerikan itu… "Karena itu bukan mimpi." Persis.**

**Part 3**

"Siapa kau?" Hal ini semakin aneh. Suara itu mengatakan kejadian itu bukan mimpi. Lalu apa? "Siapa kau? Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan hantu?" Sosok yang tadinya hanya berupa suara itu mulai jelas. "Lalu, kau ini apa?" Semakin jelas, membentuk sebuah tubuh yang... sangat manusiawi, nyata, konkret, bahkan cantik. Memiliki wujud-

Seorang gadis.

Katniss agak ragu dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya. Dengan apa yang dilihatnya, atau mungkin otaknya yang sedang menciptakan sebuah kebohongan lain.

Gadis itu berambut pirang, dibelah menjadi dua lalu dikepang, seperti Prim, seperti ibunya dulu ketika difoto bersama ayahnya. Matanya biru, bibirnya penuh. Ujung hidungnya yang mancung kemerahan. Wajah yang cantik, dan pasti anak kota.

Tapi, dari mana dia datang? "Dari mana aku datang, ya?" _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_ "Kau...kau," _apa kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan?_

"Kau pasti berfikir kalau itu adalah mimpi, kan?" Katniss mengangguk mengiyakan, pandangannya mengikuti langkah gadis itu. _Tunggu dulu, bukannya ini rumah Haymitch? "_Lalu kalau itu hanya mimpi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan posisimu, sayang?" Dia duduk dilantai. "Oh, maafkan aku. Maksudku apa yang terjadi dengan tangan dan kakimu." Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dengan rantai. _Rantai! _"Nah, itu dia yang kumaksud. Kenapa tangan dan kakimu dirantai, juga kenapa kau duduk dilantai rumah si sampah." Satu hal yang muncul ke permukaan-yang sebetulnya ingin ia tolak.

Ini bukan mimpi. _Mimpinya _itu nyata.

"Maksudmu sampah, Haymitch?" yah, tidak salah juga kalau dia menyebut rumah ini-tunggu, bukan rumah ini tapi _pemiliknya._ Dia mengenalnya, Haymitch. Lagi-lagi benaknya bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis ini? Ia menggerakan kakinya mencoba berdiri. Tidak mampu. Sesuatu mengikat kaki-kakinya dengan erat. Tentu saja rantai itu. Semabuk-mabuknya Haymitch, dia tidak akan pernah mengikat Katniss seperti ini!

Dirinya butuh penjelasan. Secepatnya.

Bukan oleh gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum liar penuh arti itu, tentu saja.

Cahaya matahari entah masuk darimana. Pintu. Terbuka.

Gadis itu menghilang.

Seorang pria pirang masuk, sementara gadis yang dirantai itu berharap pria tersebut membawa botol minuman beralkohol. Agar ia bisa meminta penjelasan, dan sejujurnya ia tidak ingin _pria_ pirang lain mengetahui hal ini. Namun yang masuk tidak membawa apapun. Hanya berjalan menujunya, lambat namun pasti. Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya semakin terlihat. Wajah lesu. Bukan wajah lesu Haymitch.

Tapi Peeta-si pria pirang lain.

"Hai," sapanya lembut. Kini pria itu semakin dekat dengannya, duduk di hadapannya. Tersenyum sendu. Katniss tidak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Peeta yang terlihat seperti bayangan dari masa lalu. Sesuatu yang _tadi_nya bersama-sama. Sama namun berbeda. Menyelusuri setiap jengkal kehidupannya, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain, tangan Peeta. Berdarah. Diam-diam Katniss berharap bukan dirinya yang menyebabkan hal itu.

Akhirnya gadis bermata kelabu tersebut berhasil menemukan suaranya, "Peeta, tanganmu…"

Peeta menatap tangannya lalu meringis kecil, seakan-akan tadinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya terluka. "Bukan apa-apa." Lalu ia hendak membuka mulutnya, namun ragu-ragu sehingga menutupnya kembali. Biasanya Peeta sangat pandai berbicara. "Kenapa aku di sini?" Peeta samasekali tidak terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Katniss, seperti memang ia ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia datang kesini untuk itu. "Haymitch membawamu ke sini," ia menatap Katniss, "dia bilang kau mengamuk."

Ia diam.

"Kami berdua sudah mendiskusikan hal ini, kau tahu. Mungkin penjaga perdamaian akan memakluminya, lagipula kakek itu masih hidup. Maksudku, menurut Haymitch semua pemenang sering mengalami halusinasi setelah Hunger Games. Mereka mengatasinya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Dan, yah, Haymitch pikir kau sudah melewati masa-masa itu. Tapi tenang saja, Katniss. Kau akan melewatinya." Peeta meyakinkannya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Katniss. Membingkainya dengan hangat. Katniss menggeleng.

"Rantai."

"Oh, soal itu. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?" ia mengelus rambut Katniss. Sentuhan masa lalu.

"Peeta, yang waktu itu bukan halusinasi. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Yang mengamuk itu bukan aku, sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhku. Itu bukan aku. Orang lain. Pada waktu itu aku hanya seperti angin, tanpa wujud, dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya! Ini bukan halusinasi pemenang atau apapun itu namanya. Ini betulan terjadi… Peeta.." Katniss menyadari hal itu, Peeta tidak mempercayainya. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan sedih. Sangat sedih.

"Aku," ia menggeleng kecil, "aku akan bicara pada Haymitch sebentar." Ia berdiri, "aku akan kembali."

"Percayalah padaku, Peeta." Pria itu kelihatannya akan menangis, namun ia mengangguk. Meninggalkan wanita_nya_ sendirian.


End file.
